


"Is there any way I could repay you?"

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Slut Shaming, Straight [unfortunately], Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Gabe?"</p><p>"Yes babe?"</p><p>"Would you mind pouring that bottle over my head near the end of class?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is there any way I could repay you?"

"Are you really going to do this?" Sam said to his sister as she got up from the cafeteria table.

Dean laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sam, it's okay-"

"You're trying to have sex with your teacher! That's not okay!"

Sam sighed as Dean ignored him, instead walking away from the table and undoing a few of her shirt's buttons. Sam grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and running after his sister.

"Come on Dean...It's illegal! And you could have any student you wanted, why do you have to go after Mr. Novak?"

"Why do you care? I'm not hurting anyone."

Sam shook his head and watched as his sister walked into the hallway. He quickly stopped her and gestured down to her outfit. "Couldn't you have been...classier about it?"

Dean looked down to her outfit, putting her thumbs in her belt loops. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

Sam looked back down and laughed. "Your shirt doesn't go down to your belly button! And your shorts don't even cover your full ass!"

Dean slapped her brother on the arm and pulled down her shorts. "Oh shut up!"

 Sam just shook his head, turning to go walk to his class. "Have fun with your 'experiment'."

Dean continued to walk to her own classroom, determined to seduce her teacher. As she walked into the doorway, Dean sat down in her usual seat, in the very back row.

She watched as Gabriel, her best friend, walked into the class and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Gabe?"

Gabriel looked over at Dean, looking her up and down, paying attention to her revealing outfit.

"Yes babe?"

Dean playfully slapped his arm, partly for him checking her out, and partly for the nickname he had given her.

Dean nodded her head towards the water bottle he held in his hand. "Would you mind pouring that bottle over my head near the end of class?"

Gabriel looked down the the bottle and back up to Dean. "Uh...sure. Why?"

Dean laughed and looked down at herself. "I'm not wearing this outfit for nothing." She leaned closer to Gabriel, who turned his head so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm trying to get Mr. Novak to fuck me."

Gabriel pulled back and laughed. "And your major plan is skanky clothes and a bottle of water?"

Dean shrugged and looked at the teacher who was writing notes on the board. "Who can resist a soaked girl with basically no clothes on?"

Gabriel smiled and turned to the front, where Mr. Novak was starting to teach the class. "This is true."

Dean laughed again, choosing to place a single earbud in her ear and stare out of the window.

She continued to stare outside until Gabriel grabbed her attention. She looked over to Gabe, not knowing why he tapped her until she saw him grab his water bottle and twist the cap off.

Dean shrieked as the cold water poured over her head. "What the hell Gabriel?"

Gabriel laughed as Dean threw an eraser at him. "Hey, don't be so mad babe. It's not my fault you're basically naked."

Dean stood up and shook out her hair. "I am not!...And what does that have to do with anything?"

Gabriel laughed, ignoring the latter question. He stood up as well, putting a hand on Dean's waist. "Oh come on babe, you're not even wearing a bra!"

Dean smacked Gabriel's hand away as Mr. Novak shouted into the room.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel quickly sat back down and looked back to his work.

Dean continued to stand in her spot as Mr. Novak approached her. Mr. Novak held out his coat to the girl, whose clothes were completely soaked through.

Dean blushed, feigning embarrassment. "No-no, I couldn't take that..."

Mr. Novak laughed and placed the coat on Dean's desk. "You can't walk around the school like that Dean."

Mr. Novak walked back to his own desk and sat down. "And Gabriel, I wish to speak with you."

The class silently watched as Gabriel stood up, ruffled Dean's hair, and walked to Mr. Novak.

It was barely a minute before Gabriel was sent out of the room to the principal's office, laughing all the way down the hall.

Before Mr. Novak could continue the lesson, the bell rang. He sighed loudly, glancing at the clock. As the class started to file out of the room, Dean stood up and shuffled to the end of the line.

Walking out into the hallway, Sam looked towards his sister's class, watching as she walked out of the door in a long, tan coat. "What the hell are you wearing now? And why are your clothes soaked?"

Dean linked her arm with her brother's as they walked into their next class. "It's all part of the plan Sam."

Sam let his sister drag him down the crowded hallway. "So Sammmmy?"

"What?"

Dean pulled her brother closer to her and stuck out her lip. "If I don't show up to our next period, will you tell Ms. Mills that Mr. Novak told me to stay in his class?"

Sam sighed and looked down at Dean. "Fine, bu-"

Sam couldn't finish his sentence because his sister was already running down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Thanks Sam!"

As Sam walked into Ms. Mills' room he explained that his sister was still in her last class.

As Dean neared Mr. Novak's class, she slowed down, looking for a bathroom. She ran into the nearest one, making sure it was empty, and entered one of the stalls.

She slowly slipped her shorts off of her legs, then removed her panties. Picking up the pink, lacy material, she put them into one of the inside pockets of Mr. Novak's coat. She also reached into her shorts' pocket, grabbing the red tube of lipstick, and rubbed the makeup onto her lips.

Hearing the bell ring outside of the bathroom, she quickly put her shorts back on and ran out of the stall.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, again slowing down when she reached her teacher's room. She peeked her head into the door, watching as Mr. Novak erased the notes off of the chalkboard.

"Mr. Novak?"

The teacher turned towards the door, seeing the slowly-drying student standing there.

"Can I help you Dean?"

She entered into the room, walking over to Mr. Novak was now just standing still.

"Actually yes."

Mr. Novak put down the chalkboard eraser and turned his head to look down at Dean.

"I just wanted to thank you...for giving me your coat."

Mr. Novak nodded and picked the eraser back up, continuing to clean his board. "It's not a problem Dean."

Dean sighed to herself and placed her hand on Mr. Novak's arm. "Oh no, I'm incredibly grateful. Is there, anyway I could repay you?"

Mr. Novak lifted the student's hand off of him. "Maybe you could strive for a passing grade on your next test?" He suggested, chuckling to himself.

Dean looked down, realizing this was going to be harder than she expected. She laughed along, replacing her hand on his arm. "I guess I could try...Anything else?"

Mr. Novak backed away, out of Dean's reach.  "No, not that I can think of. You should probably get back to your class now."

Dean looked to the door, then back to the teacher. "I need to return your coat still." She said, as she slipped it off of her shoulders, laying it flat on the man's desk. "Be sure to look in the pocket." Dean said, watching as Mr. Novak went to grab the tan coat.

He reached his hand into the pocket, picking up the girl's panties.

Dean hopped onto one of the students' desks, watching as Mr. Novak carefully walked over and sat the lace onto her lap. Dean leaned forward, trying to let the teacher look down her shirt.

Mr. Novak backed away just as Dean started to lean towards him. "Dean, I think you have the wrong idea."

Dean picked up her underwear, holding them in between her fingers, ignoring anything the man was saying to her. "You know...this means I'm not wearing anything under these shorts...what if I were to take them off?"

Mr. Novak rubbed his eyes and protested in anyway that he could. "Dean...Dean no...no we can't...oh God...Dean!"

Dean only smirked, as she let her shoes fall off of her feet. She slowly unbuttoned her shorts, watching as her teacher tried to get her to stop.

Mr. Novak turned away, staring at the board as he heard Dean's shorts fall to the floor.

Dean continued to undress herself, slipping her top over her head. Disappointed in Mr. Novak's amount of self control she looked up to the ceiling and exhaled loudly. "If you're not going to fuck me, at least let me do something."

Mr. Novak shook his head as Dean started listing things. "I could give you a blowjob...I could let you finger me...you could even just let me masturbate while you just stand there."

"No! No, none of that is happening!"

Dean, seeing that this was going nowhere, got down from the desk and silently walked around to where Mr. Novak was facing. The teacher briefly glanced down, then immediately looked up to the ceiling, becoming increasingly interested in the white tiles.

"Oh come on...you have a beautiful, young girl standing here, basically begging for anything."

Mr. Novak tried to move away, but Dean's arms trapped him against the desk. She stepped forward, grabbing his hands and slowly bringing them up to her chest.

Dean stared up at the man's face, looking for any reaction as she massaged her own breasts with his hands. Soon she started to moan, as she brushed his fingertips along her nipples.

Mr. Novak tried one last time to stop the girl who was already so desperate to have him. "Dean..."

Dean removed her hands from his, letting them go down to his belt. Mr. Novak left his hands on her chest, motionless, and looked down as she started to pull his belt away from his pants.

Dean smiled, still feeling the hands on her breasts. She slowly unzipped his fly, looking deep into his eyes, that were now looking back into her own.

As Dean pulled the clothing down his legs, Mr. Novak removed his hands from Dean and placed them on the desk.

Dean continued to remove clothing from her teacher, reaching up to undo his tie. She didn't bother to undo his shirt's buttons, instead choosing to just rip the shirt open.

Mr. Novak watched as Dean slid the shirt off of his chest. He took his hands off of the desk, letting the shirt fall down his arms.

Dean ran her hands along the man's hairless chest. She let a single fingertip trail down to his boxer's waistband, pulling it down, revealing his erection.

Dean pulled the final piece of clothing off of Mr. Novak's body. She pushed his back onto the desk, carefully climbing onto the man's thighs.

Mr. Novak had given up protesting, but refused to do anything to the girl himself, letting Dean take control. Dean leaned forward, her chest flat against his stomach, his cock flat against her stomach.

Dean let her tongue dart out, carefully licking around his nipple, before lightly biting it.

He let out a groan, completely involuntary, as Dean continued to bite and lick his chest, leaving red marks from her lipstick everywhere.

Dean enjoyed the feeling of her stomach becoming wet with Mr. Novak's precum.

She placed her hands on the desk, one on each side of Mr. Novak's waist, as she lifted her weight and lined herself up with his cock.

Mr. Novak watched as Dean slowly lowered herself onto him, both letting out a groan of pleasure, Dean's from the feeling of fullness she got from him, and Mr. Novak's from the tightness surrounding his cock.

Dean started to roll her hips forward, making quick, desperate breaths.

Mr. Novak hesitantly placed his hands on Dean's waist, running them up and down her torso.

Dean slowed her movements, choosing to go up and down on Mr. Novak instead.

Mr. Novak's fingertips dug into Dean's sides as he breathlessly tried to talk.

"Dean...Dean you...you need to..."

Dean couldn't react before Mr. Novak's body shuddered and he came inside of her.

Dean rode him throughout the orgasm, soon cumming herself, almost-screaming her teacher's name.

Dean slowly got up, sitting on the desk next to Mr. Novak, who had his head in his hands as he breathed heavily.

"Oh God Dean..."

Dean smiled and stood, grabbing Mr. Novak's shirt and putting it on, leaving it unbuttoned. She walked over to the desk where her shorts were, putting them on and grabbing her panties.

She tiptoed around to the front of the desk where the man still held his head in his hands.

"Dean what if...what if you get pregnant? Oh God...why did I let this happen?"

Dean laughed and put a hand on his thigh. "Don't worry, I won't."

Mr. Novak raised his head and looked at his student. "I just had sex with a student. I could go to jail. And you're laughing?"

Dean backed away, watching as her teacher got up and grabbed his boxers. Putting them on, he grabbed his pants and belt.

"You planned this didn't you? The water thing?"

Dean slowly nodded.

Mr. Novak, now fully dressed besides his shirt, walked over to where Dean was standing. "Why?"

Dean shrugged and looked down to her hand, where she was still holding the lacy underwear.

Mr. Novak turned and sat back on his desk. As the bell rang, Dean quickly did the bottom buttons on her shirt before she walked to where the man was sitting on his desk. She placed the panties in his pocket, then grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, meeting her brother down the hall.

Sam grabbed her by the arm and looked down at the oversized shirt she was now wearing.

"You guys did it didn't you?"

Dean nodded, a smile lighting up her whole face. "It was fucking hard though, he's too much of a nice guy."

Sam shook his head and followed his sister out of the school doors. "Are you done with having sex with teachers now?"

Dean laughed and looked back to the school building. "Yeah, but I think I'll try fucking Gabriel."

Sam had stopped listening, choosing to walk to their car instead.

Dean followed him, getting into the driver's seat and putting the keys into the ignition.

Sam looked over at his sister and sighed. "Why don't you just don't have sex with anyone?"

Dean glanced at her brother, looking at him with a strange expression on her face. "Look Sam, just because you can't get laid, doesn't mean I shouldn't."

Dean turned up the radio, and they drove away from the school, any attempts at conversation drowned out by AC/DC.


End file.
